Révolution
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Chaos. Écrire sur une révolution. Après la guerre, le monde sorcier entre en ébullition. Ça s'agite, ça proteste... Il faudrait une minuscule étincelle pour que tout s'embrase... Mais le Survivant s'en moque. Son rôle est terminé, il doit apprendre à vivre avec la fin de la guerre. Drarry


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Thème Chaos.**  
 **Écrire sur une révolution.**

* * *

La guerre était finie. Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort.  
Partout, des sorciers en liesse célébraient la victoire.

Les réjouissances durèrent près d'un mois. Un mois où tous les soucis semblaient avoir disparu.  
Puis les choses se compliquèrent.

Le peuple sorcier remettait en cause ses dirigeants. Des voix s'élevèrent.  
Si Voldemort avait pu revenir, c'était aidé par l'incompétence de Fudge.  
Si Voldemort avait eu autant de pouvoir, c'était aidé par le système corrompu.

Ce qui commençait comme une légère grogne s'amplifia peu à peu. La Ministère n'avait pas jugé bon de calmer les esprits, pensant que les choses se calmeraient d'elles mêmes.

Les actes de rébellion s'enchaînaient.

Loin de toute cette agitation, Harry déprimait légèrement. Il se sentait maintenant inutile, il avait rempli sa mission. L'attrait d'une vie plus calme n'avait duré qu'une semaine. Une seule semaine avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'avait plus de but dans la vie.

Il s'était cloîtré chez Sirius, tournant en rond dans la maison lugubre.

De temps en temps Hermione passait le voir pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'extérieur et essayer de le pousser à sortir un peu.  
Ron ne venait plus. Plus depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny, cette fois-ci pour de bon.  
Hermione lui assurait que ça lui passerait, qu'il avait juste besoin de digérer. Qu'il soutenait juste sa sœur.

Quand Hermione lui annonça que les procès des Mangemorts commençaient, il ne réagit pas.  
Quand elle lui raconta qu'il y avait eu des émeutes au chemin de Traverse, il haussa les épaules d'un air absent.

Une semaine plus tard, quand Hermione lui dit en prenant le thé que le procès des Malefoy s'ouvrait le jour même, Harry quitta la pièce sans un mot. Hermione soupira et commença à ranger la vaisselle. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Harry arriva, habillé et prêt à sortir.

\- Harry ?  
\- Allons-y.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de demander où, elle s'en doutait.  
En arrivant au tribunal, le procès de Drago avait déjà commencé. Et à priori, leur ancien camarade était en mauvaise posture.  
Lorsqu'Harry poussa la porte du tribunal, le silence se fit. Quand il se plaça aux côtés de son ancien ennemi, personne ne dit rien non plus.

Après un bref instant de malaise, le juge reprit. Harry fronçait les sourcils en entendant le discours venimeux du magistrat. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à marmonner d'un air furieux.  
Puis il se leva.  
Le silence se fit à nouveau et le juge le fusilla du regard.  
\- Monsieur Potter, quelque chose à ajouter aux charges ?  
\- Maintenant que vous le demandez... Drago Malefoy ici présent m'a sauvé la vie.

Un murmure stupéfait parcourut la salle d'audience.

\- Et au cas où vous le demanderiez, sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy également.

Les murmures se firent plus appuyés.

\- Sans compter que Drago Malefoy n'a jamais choisi d'appartenir au camp adverse. Il a juste essayé de sauver ses parents.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus des murmures. Des voix s'élevaient, remettant en cause le procès.  
Harry prit la main de Drago dans la sienne, qui se laissa faire. Son ancien ennemi semblait amorphe. Il ne cherchait même pas à se défendre. Il se laissait aller.  
Harry se pencha vers lui.  
\- Malefoy ? Accroche-toi, tu vas sortir d'ici, je te le promet.  
Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder.  
\- Malefoy ? Bordel, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
Drago haussa les épaules. Il murmura "Véritaserum".  
Harry vit rouge.

\- Monsieur le juge, puis-je savoir combien Drago Malefoy a reçu de Veritaserum ? Vu son état, j'ai bien peur qu'il en ai bien trop absorbé. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une surdose de cette potion pousse celui qui en a absorbé à répéter ce qui lui a été dit !

Quelques cris de stupeur résonnèrent dans la salle. Des cris de colère également.  
Le juge, rouge de fureur, se leva.

\- Potter. Ce Mangemort ici présent a avoué avoir tué Dumbledore.

Harry sourit.

\- Vraiment ? Saviez-vous que j'étais présent ce jour-là ? Drago Malefoy n'est pas responsable de la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Je peux le prouver en présentant mes souvenirs.

Le juge hoqueta semblant s'étouffer tandis que dans la salle, les cris de colère résonnaient.  
Sous la pression, le juge prononça la libération de la famille Malefoy.

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui fit un bref signe de tête avant d'entraîner Drago à sa suite et de transplaner.

Square Grimmaud, Harry installa Malefoy dans le salon. Le blond semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il semblait privé de toute volonté propre et ses yeux gris étaient vides comme s'il n'était plus présent dans son propre corps.

Harry fouilla dans un placard et en sortit une fiole de potion d'un orange vif. Un des restes de l'époque où l'Ordre du Phénix avait établi son quartier général ici. Rogue avait préparé un bon nombre de potions, dont des antidotes au véritaserum.  
Il la fit prendre à Malefoy puis le força à s'installer sur le sofa. Peu de temps après, le blond s'endormait.

Hermione arriva peu après inquiète.  
\- Harry ?  
Il sortit du salon en lui faisant signe de se taire.  
\- Il dort pour l'instant.  
Hermione hocha la tête. Puis elle eut un léger sourire.  
\- Tu as fichu un sacré bazar... Le juge a failli se faire lyncher.  
\- C'est tout ce qu'il mériterait... A peine un tyran renversé, en voilà d'autres qui se dressent.  
\- Harry... Tu devrais faire preuve de plus de subtilité... Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui c'est... Juste balancer de l'huile sur le feu.

Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
\- J'ai merdé ?

Hermione eut un léger rire, un peu nerveux sur les bords.  
\- Quand je suis partie, une foule furieuse réclamait la démission du Ministre de la Magie...

Harry grimaça. Puis il haussa les épaules.  
\- Ils ont ce qu'ils méritent. Qu'ils rendent des comptes... Ce qu'ils ont fait à Malefoy...  
\- Harry, calme toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer, ok ? Bon. Je vais te laisser. Je reviendrai te voir demain. Si tu as besoin...  
\- Je sais 'Mione. Je t'appelle en cas de besoin.

Harry retourna dans le salon et s'installa face à Malefoy. Un sentiment de culpabilité dévorant lui tordait les entrailles en voyant son état. Il avait dû être enfermé à Azkaban et il était amaigri et cerné. Des hématomes parsemaient sa peau.

Quand le blond ouvrir les yeux quelques heures plus tard, Harry n'avait pas bougé, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Puis le brun sembla prendre conscience des yeux gris qui le fixaient et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment.

\- Malefoy. Comment te sens-tu ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules sans répondre. Voyant qu'Harry attendait une réponse, il soupira.  
\- Merci.  
\- Allez. Viens. Tu as besoin d'un repas chaud. Et de sommeil je pense.

Drago suivit Harry docilement, trop épuisé nerveusement pour se rebeller ou se montrer désagréable. Et Harry profita de sa coopération pour s'occuper de lui avec soin.

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, une Hermione échevelée et affolée fit irruption Square Grimmaud. Elle trouva Harry dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer un petit déjeuner.

\- Harry ! Cette fois-ci, ça y est !  
\- 'Mione ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- La révolution ! Le Ministère a été mis à sac...

Harry soupira.  
\- Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est ton intervention d'hier qui a tout déclenché...  
\- Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste défendu...  
\- Tu as défendu les Malefoy. Lucius était le bras droit de...  
\- J'ai défendu Drago. Uniquement lui. Et sa mère.

Hermione balaya son objection d'un geste de la main.  
\- Peu importe. Tu es leur symbole. En plus d'être le Sauveur. ll n'y a plus de Ministère.  
\- Grand bien leur fasse.  
\- Harry... Essaie de réfléchir...

Derrière eux, une voix les interrompit.  
\- Potter. Ce que Granger essaie de te dire c'est que sans gouvernement, le monde de la magie risque d'être exposé aux moldus. Et que la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, des bûchers ont été érigés un peu partout dans le monde.

Harry se tourna lentement vers Drago qui venait d'arriver. Il semblait encore épuisé. Il était marqué par les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, mais il avait retrouvé son léger rictus sarcastique et son ironie mordante.

\- Et qu'y puis-je ? Tu voulais rester là-bas, Malefoy ?  
Hermione posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer.  
\- Harry. Ils te réclament. Ils veulent que tu prennes la tête du monde de la Magie.

Harry s'attendait à un rire pour annoncer une plaisanterie. A une réflexion de Malefoy pour l'humilier. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce silence épais qui s'éternisait ni aux yeux d'Hermione et de Drago Malefoy attendant sa réaction.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais...Je...  
\- Fais toi une raison, Potter. Tu viens d'être propulsé à la tête du monde de la Magie anglais par une révolution. Heureusement, tu n'es pas seul. Granger est suffisamment maligne pour te guider.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris, puis lui sourit, reconnaissante du compliment.  
Harry les regarda alternativement, encore sous le choc. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Drago.

\- Et toi, Malefoy ? Tu vas m'aider ?  
\- Bien sûr, Potter. Je vais m'assurer que tu ne prennes pas la grosse tête...


End file.
